


Opensky

by fookinlosah



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, and also a daddy, i'm british i'm going to get american things wrong, jeffrey is a dad, ok this is blatant wish fulfilment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookinlosah/pseuds/fookinlosah
Summary: Cassie Peters is running from a troubled past and the prospect of hiding out the middle of nowhere as nanny with only the cows and a young kid to look after seems like paradise. However, the mysterious owner of her new home is about to shatter her new found peace, and make her life even more complicated.**DIsclaimer: This is an AU-no resemblance to real life and no disrespect mean to JDM or his real family, I'm just dreaming here, please don't sue me.**





	1. Chapter 1

_I saw this picture and had to write a fic around it so here goes!_

 

_******_

“Look can you just check again? I’ll take anything. Really. I’m desperate”

Cassie tried to smile at the steely faced man opposite her, he was scornful and cold and he reminded her of an ant.

“That’s what you said last time Miss Peters and it turns out you were fussier than we thought.”

Cassie sighed. She’d been through the scenario with the agency man before, and he had chosen not to believe her when she’d told him the last family they’d placed her with included a father who sexually harassed her and a mother that was high on pills most of the time.

“In fact, there are really no more options I can find for you.” The man clicked away on his computer while looking at her with ill disguised disaproval.

Cassie tried to raise herself up and look respectable, look employable. The fact was she was on her last dollar, in unwashed clothes, three weeks in rent areas and in a shitty mess and this guy seemed to sense it.

He smiled slowly suddenly “actually there is one placement we could try you at. We’ve sent five girls there in the last 12 months and none of them stayed but maybe you…”

Cassie nodded furiously. “Of course..I will take it…”

“It’s a live in position..” The ant like man droned on. “You’d have to stay on the farm with the family…”

Cassie barely listened to the rest of his sentence. A job and a place to live that wasn’t a roach infested bedsit in the city? All her Christmasses it seemed had come at once.

“No problem!” She was on her feet before the antman could say anymore, he blinked up at her in surprise, scowled, and handed her the printed out directions.

As she bounded to the door he sneered after her “Good luck Miss Peters...you’re going to need it.”

Cassie didn’t know why he was smiling in that sinister way, but she chose to ignore it. Striding out of his office and grabbing one of free waters from the unfriendly receptionist on the way out, she looked down at the paper that was her new life, her new start.

_Mr JD Morgan, Opensky Farm, Rhinebeck, NY_

Well this, she thought, could be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Her last $40, a 3 hour train ride to what looked like the end of nowhere and Cassie was on her way. She supposed to be at the farm by 10am, but when she got to the station she realised she still was miles away, and no way to get there. She shouldered her small backpack and thought, _fuck it_ deciding to hike or at least thumb a lift if she could for the last few miles.

She didn’t really mind walking, she was in pretty good shape and it felt good to be outside in the fresh air and out of the smog of the city. The city that had grown too small after just a few years and a great many mistakes.

Cassie shook her head, trying to dislodge the bad memories. She couldn’t think about that now, she had places to be, and she was damned if she was going to stay wallowing in this dark depression.

The sun was high in the sky by the time she saw the farm on the horizon, surrounded by white picket fence and with grazing horses and cows, her breathe was taken away with just how beautiful it was.

She moved up to what seemed like the main door and knocked. There was no sign of life anywhere around, and Cassie worried for a moment she had the wrong place. But then suddenly a small weathered faced woman opened the swing door with such a force that Cassie almost fell inside.

“Hi!” Cassie smiled widely at the woman, trying unsuccessfully to wipe her vans on the mat, they weren’t really suited to the farm mud.

The woman looked suspiciously at her, although Cassie was sure the agency must have called ahead. “You’re the new one.” she said, looking very unimpressed.

Cassie was getting used to this reaction, but still, the less than friendly welcome sent her good mood sinking somewhat. It didn’t get better as the woman begrudgingly introduced herself as ‘Mrs Winder, the housekeeper, and not your maid.’ and proceeded the give her a very cursory tour of the farmhouse, ending in a small and dusty single room at the end of the hall.

“This is your room.” 

Cassie looked at her stony face helplessly, and suddenly the nerves she had repressed on the journey, the blisters on her feet from the walk, the sunburn from her uncovered head, and everything in the last 3 years rose up in her, and she burst out crying.

Mrs Winder looked horrified and moved forward, awkwardly but softly patting her arm. “Now dearie, ain’t no reason to go carrying on like that. My you’re a young thing to be away from home aren’t you? Must be a shock.”

Cassie wished the ground would swallow her up, embarrassed to be so exposed in front of a stranger and she fiercely rubbed her eyes while trying to quell the sobs that were still escaping despite her best efforts.

“Not that...just...I wanted...to find a home here...you don’t...seem to like me…”

At this point she didn’t even know what she was saying, but it seemed to get through to the old woman in front of her who took her arm and led her to sit down on the small bed.

“Dearie I never said that. We’ve just had so many come and go I thought you’d be another of those stuck up city types who don’t like to get their heels covered in a tiny bit of mud. But if you’re a hard worker, and you’re good to the boy, I don’t see why we can’t be friends.”

“Now clean yourself up and come out when you’re ready, I’ll make you some milk and you can meet the family.”

Cassie nodded mutely, still ashamed of her tears and when she was alone she rushed to splash water on her face, looking herself dead in the eyes in the mirror.

_Come on...you can do this…_

She straightened up, knowing she looked a hot mess and hoping no one would hold it against her, and moved back in the direction kitchen where she could hear voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm teasing myself, 2 chapters and JDM hasn't shown up yet! Still I hope it will be worth it when he does...


	3. Chapter 3

 

The housekeeper was talking with a tall blonde haired man of about thirty. Kinda young, she thought, to have a kid and such a big farm but still, shit happens.

She held out her hand to him. “Mr Morgan, it’s great to meet you at last.”

The man almost recoiled from her, looking horrified, and Cassie wondered if the aftermath of crying made her face look _that_ bad.

“No...no...nope I’m not Mr Morgan! I’m Tom…I help out around here..”

“Oh…” 

Tom looked very embarrassed and almost tripped over trying to get away from her, then cursing as he almost fell over another figure.

“Shit...I mean...shoot..come on Lucas don’t be shy come and meet Cassie”

A small boy appeared from behind Tom’s legs and looked out at her, dark eyes under a dark fringe.

“Hey….” she smiled encouragingly at him, but was only greeted with more staring.

Cassie felt sorry for the poor kid, who knew how many new nannies he’d had to meet in the last year, and what had happened to his mother?

Mrs Winder, who now insisted Cassie call her Margaret, was far too busy serving up supper to answer her questions, so Cassie sat quietly as the Lucas and Tom gobbled up their food. It was a good dinner but Cassie couldn’t eat much, she still felt too nervous and everything was too..new..for her to enjoy.

After supper she helped Margaret with the dishes, Tom ducked out as soon as he could, and Lucas sulked around the table getting under their feet. FInally Mrs Winder had enough and shooed him off to bed before taking her own leave and Cassie was left alone and since there was nothing else to do, she moved to get ready for bed herself.

Despite the day’s trials she lay wide awake and thought to herself. _Well you’ve really done it now Cassie Peters. You wanted to run away from the world and you’ve ended up here in the butt crack of nowhere with an old woman, a young kid and a simpleton for company._

It was no good lying here endlessly going over things in her mind, she decided to get some air and clear her head.

She pulled on a pair of shorts and a cami and moved outside, leaning on the porch that surrounded the house. Even though it was late the air was still warm, and it caressed her bare ankles like a breath. She looked out over the fields, all was blackness, but then, in the distance she saw a small light.

A man was approaching, holding a lantern in one hand and leading a horse with the other. A dog ran close at his feet, his golden and white coat catching the light.

“Hey! You! Come help with this…” the man called and Cassie almost looked around hardly believing he could be talking to her.

However, there was no one else around, and something about the man’s dark gaze and the jut of his chin meant she wasn’t about to disobey him, so she pulled on her sneakers and jogged after him.

The man turned and looked at her over his shoulder. “I need you to hold Captain while I open the stable…”

Cassie blanched a little, the horse was huge and snorted loudly from its nostrils, she was a city girl and unused to animals.

The man saw it and smirked. “Fine, fine, hold the torch” He thrust the lantern towards her and took the horses reins with one hand while opening the stable door with the other, grunting a little with the effort.

Cassie stared at him, watching the muscles work in his hands as he gripped the horse’s’ reigns, talking gently to it under his breath, and manoeuvring it gently but firmly into place.

“I need light here!” she jumped and moved forward quickly, holding up the lantern.

“Sorry.” She was grateful to the dark for hiding her blushes.

The man finished getting the animal secure then moved back in her direction. She raised the torch up so she could see him better and was faced with a two dark eyes in a weathered face. The man had a stern appearance, his beard was tinged with grey mixed with mocha, making him look somehow even more masculine.. To her he looked like honey, whiskey and sin all rolled up together.

They looked at each other for a few moments, both taking each other in. Then the man turned on his heel and stalked away into the darkness, his loyal dog following after.

Cassie retreated as fast as she could back into her room, shivering with sudden cold and pulled the covers over her head not daring to peek out again until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get me being American and writing 'sneakers' and all. Couldn't quite bring myself to write 'gray' though so you'll have to bear with me. Contiuning this guilty pleasure of mine soon...


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

It felt like a dream, and Cassie almost was sure it had been, when she saw a note on the breakfast table the next morning asking her to meet Mr Morgan in his study at 10am, with the admonishment to ‘wear something nice’ written by Margaret the housekeeper.

The problem was, Cassie didn’t really own anything except ripped jeans and t-shirts. She sighed and made a vow if she ever got back to New York she would go shopping, that’s if she ever got paid. She tried to make herself as presentable as possible, then moved to knock on the solid oak door of the study.

She was confused where Mr Morgan lived. Last night he had disappeared into the dark so mysteriously, and now he seemed to be in the main farm house. The set up here just seemed to get stranger and stranger.

“Come in” she was commanded, by the unmistakable deep voice of the man from the night before.

As she moved inside she wondered if he would make reference to their encounter or not.

“Miss Peters right?” once again she had those dark eyes on her and she felt almost like he was scrutinising her soul

“I thought I should at least meet the person I’m putting in charge of my son..sit..”

_No ‘please?’_ she thought, raising an eyebrow but sitting all the same.

He looked at her, rubbing a hand over his beard as if puzzled. “You don’t exactly look like a nanny…do you have qualifications?”

She pulled herself upright. “I have years of experience looking after children...and in addition I can teach painting and drawing if requested..”

Looking distinctly unimpressed, he wafted a piece of paper in her direction that Cassie could see was from the agency.   
“Says here you got fired from your last job before this one…”

Cassie bit her lip. “Actually I quit.” then, off his inquisitive look “the father was a pervert and wouldn’t leave me alone.”

If she’d expected sympathy, there was none forthcoming from her new boss. He simply continued to look at her in that inscrutable way, as if making calculations in her mind before speaking again.

“Lucas has been through a lot.” his manner softened as he spoke about his son. “I need you to understand...he’s not like other kids his age..he feels things deeply.”

Cassie resisted the urge to pry and just nodded. 

“And...the place here..I know it’s remote and might not suit a young girl like yourself…”

She held up a hand to stop him “I’m happy it’s like this..honestly...I needed to get out of the city..”

“Owe people money do ya?” He snorted

She smiled a bit despite herself “Bad breakup…”

His dark eyes melted a bit to hot chocolate “I know about those…” he looked at her a bit longer before shaking himself.

“Let me see your weekly schedule for Lucas and we can work something out here. I’m very busy with the farm but I like to be as involved with him as I can. Do you...need anything…?” 

He looked at her worriedly, as if unsure what a young woman could require. Again, she felt amused rather than rattled by his crotchety demeanor.

“I’d like some drawing pencils and paper..and I’d like to know when I’ll be paid.”

He scowled at her “all about the money you young people.”

He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a cheque book, scribbling on it and pushing it over the desk to her.

“Will that do to start? You can go to the village store for the drawing crap.”

Cassie leaned in and looked at the cheque and tried to keep her face from cracking into a huge grin.

“It will do...thank you..Mr..Morgan..” She felt a bit awkward addressing him when they had met last night in such an unusual fashion.

He seemed to read her mind and suddenly smiled wickedly. “Oh and some advice? You might want to wear more clothes when you’re outside..there are rattlesnakes and all kinds of things waiting to eat you up….”

She felt herself blushing “They were my pajamas!”

“Oh really? It’s normally too hot for pajamas out here…” he smirked, but then seemed to remember himself. “Not being a pervert...just telling it how it is..”

After seeing herself dismissed, and clutching the cheque tightly to her as if it would disappear into thin air, Cassie tried to suppress the thought of her boss wearing nothing at all to bed, as, far from being an unwelcome thought, it was very easy and tempting to do so...and she knew that way madness lay.

She forced herself to focus, she had a job to do, a child to get to know, a heartache to heal. She didn’t have time for distractions and complications, especially not in the form of a clearly damaged, although very sexy bearded cowboy.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Cassie closed the study door behind her, resting her head against it for a moment and trying to cool the blush that had made it way to her cheeks after Mr Morgan’s words.

 

“Uhm...hi…”

 

She startled and look down in direction of the voice, seeing the small dark haired figure of Lucas looking shyly up at her.

 

“Hey…” Now would be a good time to get to know the kid you’re in charge she thought. However Lucas looked pretty much terrified of her.

 

“D..did you see Bandit?”

 

“Bandit, who is..?” she realised then that Lucas was talking about the fluffy dog that was currently making his escape through a door on their right.

 

“Come on!” she cried, hoping Lucas would follow her, and after a moment’s hesitation he did, running giggling after the animal.

 

Cassie joined him and romped through the garden with an excited Bandit at their heels, racing around a few times before collapsing on the grass in a heap of damp dog and giggling little boy.

 

As they walked back to the house, smiling but out of breath, she thought she saw Mr Morgan in the study window watching them, but when they got nearer there was no one to be seen, so she told herself she must have imagined it.

 

After lunch, a less than sparkling affair due to the extent of conversation being Tom’s mumbles and Lucas’ shy silence. Cassie sidled up to the housekeeper with what she hoped was a charming smile.

 

“Uhm...Mrs Winder...Margaret.. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind giving me a lift into town..I need to cash my wages and buy a few things.”

 

THe older woman looked at her in astonishment. “Me dearie, drive you? I don’t drive!” she clutched her chest and wheezed a few times in what Cassie hoped was a laugh rather than an asthma attack “Tom could take you maybe…?”

 

Cassie turned on her heels and aimed her smile at TOm who was already halfway out the door and wishing he was further. “Oh...sorry Miss...I got to see to the calves today it’s impossible.” and with that he was out the door and across the field before Cassie could even speak.

 

She felt her smile fall from her face, well so much for hope she thought, I’m stuck here with no one who gives a shit about me… Her thoughts ran on and she could feel herself getting upset, but then she felt a small hand tugging at her skirt.

 

She looked down and saw Lucas gazing up at her, almost pained in his shyness he stuttered.

 

“Uh...daddy...has a truck...he could take us…”

 

The hope in his eyes made her feel suddenly selfish. If she was feeling trapped what must it be like for a child here all day every day? She used these thoughts to push away any qualms she had about talking to Mr Morgan again and bent down, ruffling Lucas’ hair and grinning at him.

 

“Great idea...could you go ask him?”

 

 _You’re a coward_ she told herself, as she watched him run off in the direction of his father’s study. Making a little boy ask your favours for you.

 

Before she could beat herself up too much however, Lucas was back giving her the thumbs up signal as he ran to the farmhouse door and towards a (green) pickup truck. Following behind in a much less enthusiastic fashion came the tall figure of his father, the roll of his shoulders showing he felt himself somewhat put out.

 

Cassie timidly followed, wincing as she saw Lucas throwing himself into the back seat of the truck with Bandit, leaving only the passenger seat for her. She slid in, Mr Morgan beside her, inexplicably smelling of fresh logs and leaves, and she closed her eyes for a moment to pray that town was a short car ride away.

 

‘Town’ turned out to be a row of shops, a coffee shop and a diner, crowded together on a dirt road that in no way resembled the metropolis Cassie was used to. Mr Morgan dumped the car beside a Texaco sign and was half way towards one of the buildings with Bandit on his heels before she could chase after him, dragging a protesting Lucas along by the hand.

 

“Excuse me Mr Morgan! She panted, out of breath from trying to match his long-legged stride.

 

He turned and looked at her in that deep, considering way. Every time his eyes were on her she felt exposed, like he could see every secret she was trying desperately to hide even from herself.

 

He raised a dark eyebrow and patiently waited for her to speak.

 

“Can you tell me where...I mean...I don’t know this...town…” she finished flatly, feeling the dust from the road blowing into her hair and messing it up further.

 

He gave her a sardonic look, jabbing his finger in the air in various directions as he spoke.

 

“Bank- hardware store - bookstore...and I’ll be in here…” he gave a final jab towards the coffee shop before striding off again, leaving her standing red faced in the dust.

 

She looked down at Lucas who was giving her a ‘who is this crazy lady’ look, sighed and then dragged him the direction of the bank.

 

Once she’d cashed her cheque Cassie felt in a more generous mood, and was willing to forgive Mr Morgan’s apparent rudeness. Her and Lucas had a great time choosing crayons and paper for him and some drawing paper and pencils for her from a lovely lady in the bookstore who was delighted to have them as customers.

 

Cassie glanced in the direction of the coffee shop but decided it was probably best to leave Mr Morgan alone for now. She spotted another store next to the bookshop that called out to her- new clothes! Unfortunately it also spoke loud enough for Lucas to hear and start dragging her in the other direction as hard as he could. She chewed her lip, torn. She really needed something to wear that wasn’t ripped, too small, or her pajamas (which she now felt indecent when she wore them) but she didn’t want to bore or upset the child.

 

Lucas spoke for her “I’m going to hang out with daddy for a bit…”

 

She let him tug her along, this wasn’t New York city but she still wasn’t going to let him run off without safely delivering him to his father, and cautiously pushed open the door to the coffee shop.

 

It was cool inside and she felt her cheeks cooling a bit, but catching a sight of herself in the mirrored wall she saw it did little to help her windswept appearance. SHaking her head against her own vanity she moved with Lucas to where Mr Morgan was sitting, drinking a coffee and...reading? She felt shocked, having expected to find him nursing a beer and watching sports, then even more unsteady when she realised he was wearing glasses for god's sakes, now she was the one who needed a beer.

 

Instead she deposited Lucas in front of him and watched him grin and catch up his son into his arms as if they had been separated for days rather than about an hour.

 

“I’m just gonna... I mean I wanted to...needed to get some stuff.” She placed the bag of drawing supplies on the table as if to prove she wasn’t completely selfish. But Mr Morgan just nodded placidly.

 

“Sure, of course..you go look, we’re good here right kiddo?” He tickled Lucas making the boy giggle and squirm to get down.

 

Cassie sighed in relief and moved next door, watching Lucas trot to choose a juice box as she left.

 

The clothes store was hardly Barney’s but it would do. She picked out a pair of hard-wearing unripped jeans and a plain white shirt, before choosing a black one instead, thinking it would be less likely to get dirty. SHe looked longingly as the dresses rail not practical- she told herself, running a hand over the soft fabrics, lifting up a cute little tea dress, brightly coloured and feminine.

 

Jeans and t-shirt only for you. SHe told herself sternly. Maybe a bag on your head while we’re at it...all the difference it would make around here…

 

She shoved the dress angrily back on the rail and almost bumped into the solid shoulder of another figure who must have entered the shop while she was trying on the jeans.

 

“Sorry...oh...Mr Morgan?!” time for that bag now please…

 

He looked down at her with a look of wry amusement. “In this small town who would have thought…?” he teased, mockingly. THen his eyes moved from the chosen items in her arms to the dress rail thoughtfully. He prodded the dress she had rejected with a sturdy finger.

 

“Not your colour I don’t think…” seeing her scowl then laughing he poked a green one that she hadn’t noticed. “This one is more you…”

 

Cassie was so astounded she picked up the dress and looked at it, trying to understand why he thought a plain dress was more her than the pretty flowery bright ones.

 

He shrugged and moved away, she looked more closely and noticed that despite looking plain the dress had a beautiful pattern woven into it, giving it a timeless quality. The buttons down the front were covered in silk and carefully stitched, and the cut of the fabric meant the dress would cinch in her waist and enhance her curves. It was cut low at the collar, meaning it would also give a generous view of her cleavage, in short, it was not a cute dress...it was a sexy one.

 

She pushed it back onto the rail as if it was poisonous, not sure whether to be impressed or worried that this gruff cowboy managed to pick such a piece of clothing for her. To distract herself she searched him out in the corner of the shop.

 

“Boots…”  he said by way of explanation as she approached, and as she got nearer he put one big hand on her shoulder as if to balance himself while pulling them on.

 

Cassie stood as still as possible feeling his warm palm burning into her shoulder, trying to look as impassive as the shop mannequins.

 

“What do you think?” he asked, shifting his feet slightly in a comical impression of a model.

 

She giggled a bit, glad to break the tension. “Well i’d need to see you walk..Sir…”

 

He chuckled, going along with the joke and walking up and down the shop a couple of times as if on a catwalk, finishing at the end with an exaggerated pose, hands on his hips and feet splayed out.

 

Cassie rolled her eyes as if used to his antics and came nearer, looking him up and down playing being a personal shopper?. “You’ll do..” she said “although you probably also could do with a new shirt.” SHe flicked at his tattered collar.

 

Mr Morgan laughed out loud, a hearty, rich sound that she wished she could hear more often. The sound seemed to bring him back to himself however, and when he looked at her again his eyes were dark and she guessed her was moody again.

 

“Just the boots for now Miss…” he murmured, eyes flicking over her face, close and smouldering.

 

“Well as long as they’re comfy” Cassie squeaked out, stepping back to put some space between them then suddenly shrieking. “WHERE’S LUCAS?”

 

Mr Morgan waved her panic off, moving to the cash register. “You’ve got to stop thinking you’re in the city still girl...he’s fine..he got a little sleepy so he’s napping in the car.”

 

“He’s NAPPING in the CAR?!” Cassie intoned, as if repeating words from another language.

 

Mr Morgan snorted again. “Trust me..if anyone stole my kid...or my truck for that matter...life wouldn’t be worth living for them much longer…”

 

Cassie gaped at him still in disbelief, but when she looked at the man in front of her, determined, strong, and single minded, she knew he was telling the truth, and she felt safe for the first time in about 3 years.

 

Still, she was glad when Lucas was back, sitting beside in her the diner Mr Morgan has suggested for snack, lolling his head against her shoulder, all cuddly and soft from his nap. Cassie stroked his hair affectionately and, feeling eyes on her, she looked up in time to see Mr Morgan furtively looking at his menu.

 

He cleared his throat, and still not looking at her muttered “He’s a good kid…”

 

“He is…” Cassie agreed, and once again wondered about the whereabouts of the boys mother. SHe opened her mouth to ask but was interrupted by the server, who cheerfully took their order before bustling back with water and filling their coffee cups.

 

Surprised to find herself hungry after the shopping expedition, Cassie munched her way through her burger, feeling slightly guilty at enjoying it much more than the housekeeper's vegetable stew. She caught Mr Morgan's eye and had a feeling he was thinking the same thing, he smirked at her, around a mouthful of pickle.

 

“It’s good to forget about the fucking five-a-day occasionally right?” He aimed this directly into Cassie’s ear so that Lucas wouldn’t hear him swear, but this meant that she got an earful of his deep voice rumbling the profanity intimately to her, his warm breath on her neck and altogether it was too much. She took a deep pull at her drink straw and ended up coughing and spluttering everywhere. Mr Morgan whacked her on her back, giving her a weird look, but she snuck a glance at him she could swear his cheeks were slightly pink as well.

 

Shit…Cassie thought, I gotta get out of here. Mumbling excuses and grabbing her bags she threw enough dollars down to cover her own food before heading for the door. It didn’t take long for Mr Morgan to catch her however, damn those long legs, and carrying Lucas as if he weighed nothing, he shoved the dollars back into her hand.

 

“It’s on me kid…” she looked up and him and saw he looked slightly offended.

 

She shook her head, wishing she could explain but he ignored her. “A thank you is fine.”

 

“Thank you…” she whimpered in the smallest voice, feeling like an idiot and ignoring Lucas’ protested, pushed herself into the back seat with Bandit, hiding her face in his soft fur and wondering why this man affected her so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted another part you got it why not!?


End file.
